Dusta (Taekook)
by kaisooexo
Summary: [ONE SHOOT] Mereka tahu, jika hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka sulit. Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung; Vkook; Taekook; Kookv; Kooktae


**Dusta**

(Falsehood)

Taehyung Kim; Jungkook Jeon

Taekook; Vkook; Kookv; Kooktae

Oneshoot

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Tidak ada asap, jika tak ada api yang menyulut.'_

.

.

.

"Bangsat Kau Hyung," Yang lebih muda mendecih, berusaha melepaskan rangkulan erat dari lawan mainnya. Jeon Jungkook, seorang wirausahawan mudah tersohor sepenjuru distrik Korea Selatan mengeluh ini-itu akibat pelukan seseorang yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan napas.

Menjadi seorang wirausahawan muda yang selalu dikelilingi para investor laknat berkedok kerjasama semakin membuat karakter dalam hidupnya mengeras. Ia punya segalanya; toh bersikap angkuh juga tak masalah. Jungkook tak terbiasa dengan kata sanggahan sekalipun itu salah. Ia haus kekuasaan, dominasi, dan kontrol.

Semua manusia disekelilingnya hanya ia anggap sebagai hama pembawa sial yang selalu berpura menjunjung tinggi dirinya sekalipun itu orang tuanya yang sudah membesarkannya dengan segala keangkuhan yang diturunkan; persetan ia tak peduli.

Kecuali, untuk seorang ini. "Teruslah mengeluh Setan, atau kau mau pantatmu semakin kutusuk dalam." Jungkook terkekeh menatap pria di depannya. jari tangannya mengapit, menjepit rokok yang ia kesap dalam-dalam setelah itu menyemburkan asap kemana-mana. Hari ini sudah malam, sepertinya mobil murah di bawah mereka sudah berhenti beroperasi— intinya malam hari sudah sunyi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi Tae, Aku juga akan mengobok pantatmu jika Aku mau." Ia tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi kelinci yang tertempel manis di rahangnya yang tegas, beberapa urat kecil ikut menyembul akibat tarikkan di daerah lehernya; manis sekaligus maskulin. Ia menyibak selimut di antara mereka, tatapannya datar tanpa niat semakin membuat dirinya terkesan lebih panas dari biasanya. Dan pria itu; Kim Taehyung menyukainya.

Omong-omong dengan Kim Taehyung, seorang Artis yang menggeluti segala bidang seni, kaya-raya akan segala maha karya yang ia buat sendiri cukup menjadikan dirinya sebagai dewa kesempurnaan; hidup secara hedonisme tanpa simpatik pada siapapun. Karena baginya uang adalah segala-galanya, hidup mewah adalah kewajiban dan kebahagiaan adalah pria di hadapannya. Cukup sederhana bagi dirinya yang lahir di antara manusia-manusia bodoh yang terus mengeluhkan namanya laksana Tuhan. Berpura-pura memuja intinya hanya ingin mencampakkan. Duh, Taehyung bukan pria tolol hanya karena terbuai dunia semu ini.

Ia merebut rokok dari apitan Jungkook, menatapnya sebentar sembari menimbang-nimbang membuat si empunya kembali berdecak. "Aku bosan melihatmu merokok Kook, Aku benci Tembakau. Buang ini." Lantas meremat bagian atas yang berbusa dan menekan kumpalan asap yang mengumpul di atas sisi asbak yang tergeletak di samping ranjangnya.

"Katakan pada orang yang tidak mengonsumsi narkoba, bodoh sekali." Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, menyerahkan sekujur berat badannya di tempat dada bidang Taehyung. Tangannya kecil-kecil bermain di daerah itu, lama sekali rasanya tidak bermanja seperti ini.

"Coret, itu kecelakaan. Sialan Namjoon, untung saja tidak kecanduan." Malah terdengar seperti curhatan ketimbang tolakan. Jungkook tertawa, entah apa yang lucu sampai membuatnya menyeka air mata di pelupuk. Taehyung memaklumi, pria di sampingnya memanglah lebih sensitif daripada dirinya. Dan ia tahu ada masalah, mungkin.

"—Jungkook, apa Kau mengganti shampoo mu? Ini terlihat seperti aroma anak gadis alih-alih kau berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun, pria dan sudah kebobolan." setelah itu Taehyung menerima cubitan keras di bagian dadanya; Jungkook menarik ujung putingnya kuat-kuat membuatnya mengaduh.

"Jaga bicaramu. Iya sih benar juga, tadi pagi shampooku habis terpaksa pakai punya Wendy." Taehyung mengangguki, kali ini ia menarik Jungkook semakin keatas sejajar dengan kepalanya, kedua tangannya memeluk erat Jungkook jika tak ingin dibilang lebih cenderung fokus ke daerah dada Jungkook. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap sensasi yang ia lakukan pada Jungkook. Telapak tangannya merasakan ujung puting Jungkook yang semakin menyembul akibat remasannya. Sial, anak ini kenapa semakin berisi.

"Kau ingin terus seperti ini atau lanjut? Bisa-bisa bengkak," seloroh Jungkook. Lehernya memanjang, tertarik kebelakang mencoba meraih bibir Taehyung yang merah coklat itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba kedua matanya memicing dengan kening mengerinyit. Hal yang paling Jungkook benci dari si Kim Taehyung.

"Kenapa Kau tidak mencukur kumismu huh? Aku benci dengan bakal janggutmu itu, membuatku risih." Jungkook membalikkan posisinya, kali ini lebih jelas menilik rambut-rambut kecil yang bersarang di bagian wajah Taehyung. Jempol dan telunjuknya menggesek-gesek dagu kasar Taehyung, membuatnya kegelian. "Kau tahukan bagaimana Pria, tidak punya cukup waktu untuk bercukur, lagian Aku tampak lebih maskulin dengan ini." jawab Taehyung tampak sangat bangga.

Jungkook menggeleng, sempat menjitak kepala yang lebih tua. "Jadi maksudmu Aku bukan pria, bedebah sekali." Setelah itu kembali mendaratkan ciuman dasar di belah bibir Taehyung. Tangannya meraba-raba bagian bawah Taehyung, seketika membuatnya melotot lebar dan bersamaan dengan jeritan Taehyung yang lumayan kuat.

"Jungkook! Kenapa Kau menariknya!" Tangannya terulur kebawah mengelus bagian selangkangannya. Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya, mencari tempat aman untuk duduk tepat di samping Taehyung. "Kalau Tahu begitu, kenapa tidak Kau cukur juga. Kau mau saat aku melakukan blowjob semua rambutmu itu tersangkut di gigiku. Gila!" Taehyung yang mendengar langsung tertawa terbahak, tangannya kembali membawa Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya mengabaikan rasa perih akibat Jungkook.

Memainkan rambut Jungkook yang kian memanjang, warnanya tak lagi hitam seperti terakhir yang ia lihat ini cenderung seperti warna dark brown; mengelusnya dengan halus berperasaan. "Sekarang katakan ada masalah apa," celetukkan Taehyung seketika membuat Jungkook mendongak menatapnya tak mengerti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, di hadapan Taehyung Jungkook bagai buku yang terbuka tak ada rahasia yang tertutupi.

Jungkook mendesah, mengambil napas dalam sembari memperbaiki posisinya dari dekapan Taehyung. Mungkin bukan suatu prahara yang berat, tapi Jungkook sudah muak dengan ini semua. Nyatanya ia lelah terus bersandiwara seperti ini.

"Aku akan menceraikan Wendy sebentar lagi, Hyung." Ia terdiam sejenak, setelah itu melanjutkan. "Aku merasa sekarang terlalu lelah bagiku untuk terus seperti ini, Aku muak dengan segala hal yang menggelimangiku. Aku hanya ingin tenang."

"— Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan mereka, mereka sama saja. Aku bukan haus kasih sayang karena pada nyatanya Aku sudah memilikimu; walau sedikit terlambat tapi tak masalah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Dalam tarikan satu napas penuh, kalut dalam depresi seorang yang tertatih berat akan dunia khayal ini.

Taehyung bingung, terlalu kejam jika mendukung namun tak mungkin jika ia tak ingin bersama Jungkook, hidup mengapa senaif ini. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu dukungan untuk menceraikan dia, tapi terlalu egois bagiku jika Aku bilang untuk mempertahankan, karena Kau adalah seorang ayah yang memiliki anak tapi tak bisa kupungkiri Aku juga ingin bersamamu. Bukan maksud memberimu kebimbangan Jungkook. Ini kendalimu, Aku berada di luar tak mungkin bisa membantu." Mereka kembali terdiam, tapi Jungkook dapat merasakan tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat, ia tahu Taehyung mengalirkan dukungannya walau tak secara gamblang.

"Bagaimana jika hal ini ada padamu, apa yang Kau lakukan?" Terdengar semakin lembut dikedua telinga Taehyung, mengalun dan berputar di kepalanya. Ibu jarinya berhenti mengusap permukaan tangan Jungkook, ia tampak berpikir.

Ia juga beristri, memiliki anak— itupun tidak harmonis juga tapi masih ada setitik rasa untuk istrinya walau sebenarnya sudah tenggelam dan mungkin sirna.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan Aku bukan sosok puitis walau Aku juga seorang seniman— Taehyung tertawa, dan kembali mengelus tangan Jungkook— pilihan hidup hanya dua; rela atau direlakan Jungkook, Kau harus merelakan salah satu pergi darimu atau Kau yang berakhir ikhlas untuk ditinggalkan. Dunia ini memang sudah gila, jadi tak perlu banyak menuntut. Kau punya duniamu, begitupula Istri dan anakmu. Tak ada yang boleh ikut campur terhadap duniamu. Intinya, semua ada di tanganmu. Jika Aku jadi Kau, Aku akan merelakan mereka pergi asal Aku mendapatkanmu. Kau tahu, Aku pribadi yang egois. Nyatanya rasa cintaku lebih besar terhadapmu, mungkin beberapa tahun kedepan anakku akan mengerti atas segalanya."

Jungkook tersenyum, sesuai dengan keinginannya. Jawaban rasional yang mendukung dalam segala kegalauannya. Yah, saat ini Jungkook tidak bisa membedakan mana baik mana buruk, belum. "Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku lusa? Bawa istri dan anakmu Tae? Aku juga. Setuju?"

Taehyung mengangguk, dia sama sekali tak bisa menolak atas segala permintaan makhluk direngkuhannya ini. Sudah terlalu dalam terjebak dalam pesona raja angkuh, Jeon Jungkook. "Besok kau harus berdandan ekstra, agar Aku bisa berpikir ulang memilih antara dirimu atau istriku."

"Akan Kuhajar Kau jika memilih istrimu, Kau mau prostatmu jebol?" Taehyung malam ini sepertinya selalu berakhir tergelak menyikapi cara bicara Jungkook, ia kembali mengelus pelan rambut Jungkook namun langsung di tepis; kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak cukup ingat bagaimana pertemuan awal mereka terjadi, dan berakhir dengan menjalin hubungan macam ini. Bermain di belakang membiarkan kilatan api semakin membesar. Karena pada awalnya, mereka adalah pria normal bergelimang harta yang selalu dikira hidup beruntung layaknya raja— menurut pandangan orang lain.

Tanpa tahu sebenarnya bagaimana porak porandanya hidup yang telah mereka rangkai sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi nama baik salah satu kebutuhan haram untuk dideklarasikan —apalagi yang sudah tercemar.

Saat itu Jungkook hanya kalut dalam keresahan hidup, umur tidak lagi muda tapi masih berpikir layak remaja. Siapa yang tidak depresi saat melihat keluargamu sama membosankannya dengan hidupmu. Hampir lima tahun ini ia terus menganggap jika dunianya bahagia, menikah dengan anak gadis rekan ayahnya dan memiliki dua anak yang ia pikir pembawa kebahagiaan tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia merasa tak ada nyawa, nihil adrenalin; masih belum bisa menerima kepahitan hidup secara batin.

Dan tibalah ditahun keempat pernikahannya, ia mendapati Taehyung dalam suatu hubungan singkat makan malam antar pejabat bisnis, tanpa tahu malu berbicara cukup banyak seperti kenalan lama. Malas membedakan apakah 'dapat dipercaya atau tidak' Jungkook tak peduli, ia terus berceloteh tidak mabuk dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang sesenggukan di dalam pelukan Taehyung membuncahkan rasa yang ia tekan selama ini. Hari-hari silih berganti, dilain kesempatan dan waktu mereka bertemu saling berbagi keluh kesah terhadap masalah rumah tangga atau sekedar bisnis; saling menanggapi dan menenangkan. Tanpa memandang siapa dan status macam apa di diri mereka; tak sadar jika mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk dikatakan hanya sekedar dua sejoli yang saling menghibur karena kenyataan yang terjadi mereka sudah saling terikat dan membutuhkan— Akhirnya Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mengakui, jika ia merasa nyaman atas segala prilaku yang diberikan Taehyung padanya walau mereka sama lelaki, Jungkook tak ambil pusing. Ia bisa mencoba, asal Taehyung mengangguk. Dan mereka menjalin hubungan, Jungkook mengikis depresinya.

Rasanya ia cukup berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karena telah mengantarkan sosok Taehyung kepadanya. Ia bahagia, walau terkadang merasa bosan dengan hal sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini asal bersama Taehyung tak masalah.

Jadi bagaimana dengan sisi seorang Kim Taehyung, apa yang ia lihat dari kekasih prianya itu? Taehyung lebih tua tiga tahun dari Jungkook, ia harus bisa mengayomi dan itu adalah keahliannya. Awal, mereka memang tak saling mengenal, tapi entah karena apa berakhir dengan Jungkook yang ada di pelukannya. Keluarga yang telah ia jalin sudah lebih lama dari Jungkook, hampir tujuh tahun membina rumah tangga berharap memetik kebahagiaan. Tapi tiga tahun setelah pernikahan, hanya keributan yang terjadi— sungguh jauh dari keharmonisan yang diharapkan. Ia tidak seperti Jungkook yang dijodohkan, ia mencintai istrinya tapi entah mengapa lambat laun rasa itu menghilang bertepatan setelah ia mengenal Jungkook. Tak ada yang jahat di sini, mereka hanya ingin menggapai kebahagiaan. Itu saja.

Taehyung tahu ini semua adalah kesalahan, kedua pria kesunyian yang berakhir dengan menjalin hubungan tak masuk akal (dalam benak mereka) dibelakang istri sendiri, apa itu wajar? Tapi Taehyung rasa itu wajar, mereka juga manusia; dirinya dan Jungkook saling membutuhkan bukan hanya sekedar rekan bisnis dalam memenuhi pundi uang tapi juga sebagai tempat untuk berbagi. Ia mencintai Jungkook, bahkan hampir buta karena itu. Ini kali pertama dalam hidup memuja seseorang seperti ini— melabuhkan sepenuhnya hati yang telah rusak. Dan Taehyung tahu, Jungkook sama mencintainya. Terkadang Taehyung merasa lelah untuk berpikir logis hanya untuk mendapatkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ia benci. Hidupnya bukan dua sisi koin, ia tak mau karena pasti akan ada rasa kecewa yang tersemat disana. Taehyung adalah tipikal orang yang egois, sekalipun itu tak masuk akal jika demi kebahagiaan bersama Jungkook— Taehyung tak masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Lusa, sesuai janjinya pada Taehyung. Mati-matian Jungkook memaksa untuk datang lebih dulu, dan juga ini kali pertama Jungkook membawa keluarganya bersama Taehyung. Aroma parfum yang ia pakai lumayan mengeruak kemana-mana dengan tampilan selembar jas warna gelap yang membalut tubuhnya semakin menambah kesan tegas dan mewah dalam diri Jungkook. Hatinya berdesir, bergetar hebat mengingat tujuannya di sini. ia hanya lelah terus berlakon seperti keadaan terus membaik. Hari ini ia ingin mengakui apapun resiko yang ia terima nanti itu adalah urusan belakang; Jungkook ingin mengakui keberadaan Taehyung selama ini sekaligus menceraikan Wendy yang hampir lima tahun menjadi istrinya, memang terlalu kejam kelihatannya tapi seperti Taehyung bilang tempo lalu jika ia harus merelakan atau berakhir dengan direlakkan. Setidaknya ia harus merelakan yang lain, demi menggapai Taehyung.

"Sayang, apa Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan dari Wendy lantas membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia mengangguk singkat lantas menatap dua anak kembar berumur empat tahun yang sibuk berceloteh satu sama lain. Mereka, Jisoo dan Jiah dua balita perempuan yang sangat hiperaktif. Hatinya mencelos, baru saat ini ia menatap puteri-puterinya begitu dalam tak menyangka jika mereka sudah sebesar ini padahal yang Jungkook ingat saat itu mereka belum berambut.

Jungkook mengerjabkan kedua matanya, agak terkejut dengan panggilan dari anak kedua, Jiah. Wajahnya tersenyum menatap sang anak, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. "Kalian sudah semakin besar dan berat." Jiah dan Jisoo hanya tertawa, tidak untuk Wendy yang hanya sibuk dengan dunianya. Jungkook tersenyum miris, ini adalah keputusan terbaik.

Selang lima belas menit menunggu muncullah sosok yang ia tunggu, itu Taehyung bersama keluarganya. Jungkook tertegun menatap prianya, tampak lebih berkelas dengan pakaian kasualnya. Entah kenapa melihat Taehyung yang sedang menggendong anaknya membuat Jungkook merasa iri, bukan dia hanya ingin Taehyung seutuhnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kearahnya, Irene— istri Taehyung setelah itu duduk di bangku kosong samping Wendy setelah dipersilahkan. Otomatis bangku kosong tinggal di sebelah Jungkook, Taehyung duduk di sana.

Jungkook berhenti berkedip, menatap Taehyung yang bahkan sangat terlihat tampan dari biasanya; ia mencukur bakal kumis dan jenggotnya, terlihat lebih bercahaya bahkan sangat maskulin. Deret mata yang tajam ditemani dengan hazel coklat muda bercahaya semakin membuat Jungkook terkesima, ia yakin dirinya bisa gila hanya dengan terus memandangi penampilan Taehyung.

"Ah, Hyung perkenalkan ini Wendy, istriku." Perkenalan ini terasa janggal di bibir Jungkook, lidahnya terasa keluh hanya untuk mengingat kenyataan. Wendy yang merasa disebut hanya tersenyum menatap Taehyung beserta Irene.

"Dan ini Jisoo— ini Jiah. Anakku." Dan semakin terasa berat untuk mengakui segalanya. Taehyung tersenyum menggapai wajah kedua anaknya, mencubitnya gemas dan hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa mereka.

Taehyung kemudian menyambung, senyuman itu tampak tulus saat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. "Ah, ini Irene Jungkook-ah," Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, seberapa sulit untuk mengakui jika Taehyung sudah memiliki keluarga dan pandangannya tertuju kepada anak lelaki dalam pangkuan Taehyung, "Dan ini Mino, sekarang umurnya enam tahun." Sangat tampan, persis seperti ayahnya dan berkharisma seperti ibunya.

Sedikit canggung diawal, tapi beruntung ada Taehyung yang lebih sering membuat percakapan dengan dibalas bergantian oleh mereka. Wendy tahu, jika Irene dan Taehyung ternyata teman masa kecil yang berakhir dengan pernikahan serta Irene juga tahu jika Wendy dan Jungkook berakhir karena dijodohkan. Rasa-rasanya waktu tidak dapat dihitung, mereka sudah mengobrol hampir satu jam lamanya sembari menikmati makanan restoran yang datang silih berganti; tapi jujur Jungkook benar-benar tak memiliki selera makan sekarang.

"Appa, Jisoo mengambil milikku. Dia mengambilnya," teriakan dari Jiah benar-benar mengejutkan Jungkook, dilihatnya Taehyung yang menggapai tangan mungil Jisoo mengambil potongan daging itu dan membelahnya dua. "Jisoo-ah, Kau harus berlaku adil terhadap Jiah-ya. Kalian ini bersaudara harus saling menyayangi." Ia tersenyum manis menatap kedua anaknya.

"Jisoo dan Jiah manis sekali ya Yah, Mino ingin punya adik juga. Boleh tidak?" Disambung dengan anak Taehyung yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung. Sekilas ia memandang Jungkook yang hanya diam, kemudian ke arah istrinya yang hanya sibuk dengan makanannya— malas bicara; ya sejujurnya sebelum pergi ke sini Taehyung dan Irene sempat beradu cekcok karena Irene yang lebih memilih jadwal arisannya ketimbang ikut dengan Taehyung. Taehyung mengambil napas dalam, ia tersenyum ke arah anaknya, memeluknya lumayan erat. Sekali lagi ia menatap Jungkook yang mungkin sama menunggu jawabannya terlebih lagi dengan Mino. "Eumm, Mino bilang Mino menyukai Jisoo dan Jiyah, kenapa tidak mereka saja Kamu jadikan adik, mereka lucukan? Benar tidak Appa Jungkook?" Jungkook yang mendengarnya sontak membulatkan mata menatap tak percaya Taehyung lain lagi dengan Irene dan Wendy yang sedikit terkejut namun tak ambil pusing menganggap perkataan Taehyung adalah angin lalu, karena pada intinya mereka berdua hanya sebagai pelengkap dalam obrolan suaminya.

Mino mengangguki, terlalu polos untuk menanggapi maksud terselubung sang ayah. Kedua tangannya ikut mencubit pipi bulat kedua putri Jungkook. Wajahnya tersenyum madu, menatap sayang Jisoo dan Jiah, Jungkook tak sanggup untuk berkata. "Eum, ya Ayah benar. Jisoo dan Jiah lucu sekali, Mino mau jadi kakak mereka. Boleh tidak..— ia menghentikan ucapannya, agak sedikit ragu dan menatap ayahnya, Taehyung hanya mengangguk.— Appa Jungkook?"

Sederhana, tapi jujur perasaan Jungkook terasa lebih hangat sekelebat pikiran-pikiran buruk mengenai dirinya menghilang, dunia hanya seperti suatu tempat untuk berkendali. "Kalau Mino suka, App- Appa juga. Sepertinya Jisoo dan Jiah juga senang, benarkan sayang?" di jawab dengan anggukan manis kedua anaknya. Mino terkikik girang dan turun dari pangkuan Taehyung, menuju tempat box dimana anak Jungkook duduk mengajak mereka bermain sambil menggelitiki mereka. Wendy hanya melirik sebentar, setelah itu melanjutkan kesibukannya.

Dari bawah meja, Jungkook merasakan jika tangannya disentuh oleh Taehyung. Kedua matanya jatuh pada genggaman erat yang diberikan bersama dengan sinyalir perasaan mereka yang membuncah. Ibu jarinya ikut mengelus manis tangan Jungkook, seakan berkata jika 'ada Aku, dan hanya Aku' pada Jungkook memberikan kepercayaan yang mendominasi sekaligus menenangkan. Memberikan pengertian bahwa dunia bukan hanya tentang kepedihan, kekalutan ataupun tak keberdayaan. Dunia adalah milik kita, tergantung bagaimana kita mengolahnya menjadi suatu hal yang kita impikan.

"Aku mencintaimu," walau tanpa suara, Jungkook daat melihat jika perkataan itu adalah perkataan yang sangat tulus dari Taehyung. Wajahnya yang serius memberikan dampak besar bagi hati Jungkook. Ia mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis dan membalas 'Aku juga' pada Taehyung.

"Appa! Appa!" Jungkook seketika menolehkan pandangannya pada sang anak. Mino dan Jiah masih asyik bermain, karena yang bicara adalah sang kakak. Jisoo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya setelah merasa mendapatkan atensi dari Jungkook dan Taehyung. "Appa, Jisoo sangat rindu pada Appa. Jiah sering menangis juga karena Appa selalu pergi, Umma juga jarang di rumah. Appa kapan kita bermain lagi?" Anak empat tahun, berceloteh selancar dan sedewasa ini. Jungkook terdiam, hatinya sedikit teriris, dia bahkan lupa kapan anaknya ulang tahun. Ia hanya sibuk dengan segala pekerjaan dan terlalu jatuh dalam depresi kehidupan hingga akhirnya lupa jika ada dua anak tak berdosa yang menjadi imbas. Kedua pelupuk nya semakin panas saat tak ada satupun kata yang mampu ia rangkai, memberi alasan berupa kebohongan tampaknya sangat menyedihkan untuk ditorehkan.

Tapi, ada Taehyung disisinya. Saling menguatkan.

"Maafkan Appa Sayang, Appa sedang sibuk saat ini. Maafkan—"

"—bagaimana besok kita bermain bersama? Jisoo, Jiah dan Appa Jungkook akan Ayah Taehyung Jemput bersama kakak Mino, mau?" Tautan mereka terlepas, Taehyung segera mengambil Jisoo dalam box duduknya dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya. Jungkook masih begitu terkejut tapiata berbinar dari Jisoo cukup membuatnya semakin sedih, Jisoo bertepuk tangan tanda setuju. "Benarkah itu Appa? Kita akan bermain besok? Hore." Teriaknya kekanakan. Taehyung tak tahan untuk tak mencium pipi bulat Jisoo. Dilihat dari kedekatan, mereka benar-benar mirip dengan Jungkook terutama kedua matanya.

"A-ah, Ta-Taehyung Aku permisi ke Toilet sebentar." Ia langsung bergegas dan beranjak dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia mampu.

 _Dan Taehyung tahu, bagaimana Jungkook._

Selang lima menit menunggu, akhirnya ia meletakkan Jisoo ke dalam box meminta Mino untuk menjaga mereka. Setelah itu pergi menuju toilet, tempat dimana Jungkook bilang. Kepalanya mengedar mencari bilik satu persatu, karena tak ada satupun manusia berada di sini, terkecuali di salah satu ujung bilik. Terdengar seseorang yang sedang terisak, dan Taehyung tahu itu Jungkook; tidak baik-baik saja.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati daun pintu yang tak tertutup rapat, segera ia membukanya dan mendapati Jungkook yang tertunduk. Jungkook sepertinya belum sadar hingga Taehyung yang memeluknya dari belakang, membenamkan kepalanya tepat di sisi bahu Jungkook, memeluknya begitu erat seakan tahu kapan Jungkook akan ambruk.

Tangisan Jungkook semakin pecah, saat Taehyung yang membawanya kedalam rengkuhan serta membalikkan posisinya agar sehadapan dengan Taehyung. Kedua tangannya masih enggan terlepas dari depan wajah walau bahu yang sudah bergetar hebat.

"Jangan menahannya sendirian Jungkook. Aku selalu ada untukmu, Sayang." Perlahan Taehyung membawa kedua tangan itu turun, hatinya sakit ketika melihat keadaan Jungkook sekarang. Kedua matanya memerah dengan air mata yang masih saja menggenang, keadaan tak lebih baik ketika Jungkook yang hanya diam dan menangis. Kepalanya menggeleng, seakan tak setuju dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Ti-tidak Tae, pergilah. Aku tidak apa." Ingin saja Taehyung merutuk dirinya atas segala hal yang ia lihat sekarang, ia tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang tak becus bagi Jungkook, kesayangannya. Dirinya semakin merengkuh Jungkook tak memberikan akses dalam jarak antar mereka. Tangannya mengelus surai Jungkook lembut, menyingkapnya dan berganti dengan ciuman dikening. "Tidak, Kau tidak baik-baik saja Sayang. Ada aku di sini, bersikaplah selayaknya pria dewasa. Kau dapat mempercayakanku."

"A-aku...— kali ini Jungkook membalas pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya tepat di dada Taehyung, memberikan kepercayaan untuk bersandar— Aku lelah Tae, Aku terlalu lemah untuk ini semua. Aku ingin hidup bahagia,"

"— Katakan apa mau mu sekarang, Sayang? Lepaskan semuanya. Apapun yang terjadi Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu."

Jungkook mengigit bibirnya kuat, tak semudah itu untuk melakukannya tapi sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. "Aku ingin mengakui, hiks mengakui segalanya sekarang Tae. Aku ingin menceraikan Wendy, Aku— Aku ingin bersamamu. Tapi, tapi Aku tidak bisa ini terlalu sulit bagiku. Ada saat dimana Aku berlaku sebagai pria tapi secara bersamaan Aku sadar jika Aku bukanlah seorang remaja lagi. Kita sudah sedewasa ini. Aku adalah orang tua. Di lain sisi, Aku tidak tega melihat keadaan Jisoo dan Jiah kedepannya, bagaimana mereka akan lebih menderita dengan perceraian kami dan balik membenciku, Aku takut Tae. Tapi, Aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu, hidupku sudah seperti doktrin karenamu."

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Jungkook sebegitu dalam. Sejujurnya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia juga merasakan kegundahan ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka bukan lagi seorang remaja yang berpikir sembarang hanya demi meraih kesenangan semata. Umur sudah melonjak, mereka telah dewasa dan banyak rantai kehidupan yang telah dilalui rasanya terlalu bodoh jika hanya memikirkan satu sisi tanpa tahu bagaimana yang lainnya. Mereka bukan hanya berperan sebagai pria yang haus akan perhatian dan kasih sayang namun juga sebagai orang tua yang kelak harus siap dalam mengayomi sang anak. Taehyung tahu ini sangat berat bagi mereka, terutama bagi Jungkook. Iris matanya menilik yang lebih muda, pancaran tak bercahaya yang melingkupi Jungkook dengan sejuta rasa kepalsuan yang menyelimutinya; Taehyung tahu Jungkook telah banyak mengenyam penderitaan. Dan seiring waktu ia bertanya, apakah ada pengaruh baginya untuk merubah kelam itu jika dirinya juga tak mengerti akhir bagaimana yang akan terjadi.

Taehyung dengan lembut merengkuh wajah Jungkook, mengarahkannya pada satu pandangan yang sama, memberikan pengertian tanpa melalui kata yang semakin sulit. Mengecap kepahitan bersama mungkin lebih baik, rasanya. "Aku telah mengerti akan Kau, Jungkook. Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu dan satu hal itu yang membuatku semakin terjebak dalam dirimu. Keangkuhanmu, semakin membuatku gila karena ingin menaklukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Aku ingin bersamamu dan melupakan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi disekeliling kita. Tapi Kau tahu bukan, dunia tak sebaik itu membiarkan kita terlena dalam kehidupan yang kita ciptakan sendiri. Hidup bukan seperti dunia fantasi yang dengan mudah akan mendapatkan apa yang Kau mau. Ada kala dimana kita harus bertekuk lutut pada takdir, tapi bukan berarti pasrah. Kau benar, kita bukan lagi seorang remaja di sini melainkan seorang pria dewasa sekaligus seorang ayah. Aku juga sama sepertimu Sayang, tak mungkin Aku meninggalkan Mino sendirian. Jika ditanya apa Aku masih ingin hidup bersama Irene, jawabannya adalah kemutlakan tidak karena Aku ingin hidup bersamamu, selamanya. Tapi selaku seorang ayah, Kau juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya bukan? Maka dari itu, sekali lagi mari berkorban demi anak-anak kita. Setidaknya beri mereka waktu untuk menikmati kasih sayang walau berarti kitalah yang akan merasakan dampaknya. Kau tahu Jungkook, Aku lebih baik hidup menderita bersamamu. Asal bersamamu, yakinlah kita akan bersama walau itu nanti."

 _Walau itu nanti,_

— **00—**

 **Selesai.**

 **Cuap cuap berkepanjangan:** Oke, ini sepertinya terlalu plotless banget gak sih? FF dengan tema membosankan dan terlalu serius macem sinetron Indonesia/ g. Oke, berharap sih kalian mengerti apa yang aku sampaikan walau pasti ff ini sangat-sangat membosankan. (Gimana coba anak 18thn nulis ff yang macem kehidupan rumah tangga begini? Nikah aja belum sok tauan buat beginian T.T) dan jujur aku juga merasa down dengan semua ff yang aku buat (Seperti: wtf, kenapa semua tema ff yg aku buat ngeboseni, sok angst, dan unhapyy banget) Aku iri sama author lain yg bisa mengemas plot sebegitu kreatifnya; ada yg buat cerita crime-romance, au!wolf, au!schoollife, dan lain-lain yang semakin buat diri ini pundung. Oh Tuhan, kok begini banget pikiran ini, kok pasaran banget T.T tapi mau gimana lagi, aku rasa aku emang pribadi yang kolot dan ngeboringin T.T

Baiklah, jangan lupa beri masukkan ya teman-teman T.T

Rabu, 26 Juli 2017

Salam fanboy,

kaisooexo


End file.
